User talk:Orangeitis
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suì-Fēng page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 01:32, February 11, 2011 Please stop what you are doing Your edits constitute vandalism and will get you blocked from editing if you do not stop. This is an official warning. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 01:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It is not vandalism. It is correcting an error made by someone on the site. The Bount arc is anime canon, and the notes do not credit the arc properly. Please allow me to resume editting the proper pages. Orangeitis (talk) 02:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) According to this Wiki's policies the anime is a secondary canon source, however the warnings you removed serve to alert users reading the article that they are about to encounter material exclusive to the anime. This is a part of our official Manual of style and will not change simply because you don't approve of it. If you truly want this to change, I suggest you bring it up on our Improvements and issues forum. However, I wouldn't hold my breath. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 02:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It is not a matter of me personally not approving of it. I am simply concerned about the facts here. But I admit that I wasn't aware of the proper procedures. I do apologize, and will bring it up in the page you provided. Thank you. Orangeitis (talk) 02:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That's good. In the future, when leaving a message please sign it using four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 02:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again, I don't know much about wiki editting yet. Orangeitis (talk) 02:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Made a thread now in the Improvements and issues forum. Hope I didn't do anything wrong with it. Orangeitis (talk) 02:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I feel like I should apologize I caught your edits while I was working on something big and I didn't feel like debating with you so I referred you to that Forum. The truth is this wiki has very strict regulations and that is what made it so successful. When I first started out in here it was chaotic with users just doing whatever they felt like (the way you did) most of the time. When the current administration took over I had some trouble adapting to some of their policies at first but in hindsight I realized the reason behind most of their decisions and even though I didn't (still don't) agree with them 100% I complied because I realized there was no better way to get things in order other than to clamp down and clamp down hard. And time has proven just how accurate their policies were, as in less than a year the site has made a quantum leap forward and I feel proud and honored for having been a part of that (Lucky too, I could have easily picked a different Wiki to work on). However, If you are serious about helping and have some time on your hands take a look at the list of onging projects and see if you can contribute to any of them. Make sure you read and acquaint yourself with all of the relevant policies before you start working on anything. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 04:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I am quite new to wiki editting, but I do wish to help out here. Epecially after causing you that trouble earlier. However, I do intend to continue voicing my concerns about the poor way non-manga canons are being treated on this site. Orangeitis (talk) 04:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC)